1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer, particularly one adapted for use where multiplexed mode timing signals are required. The timer is adapted to progressively increment its timing code in a non-linear, particularly a logarithmic manner over a prescribed time interval, so as to maintain the percent resolution of the timing code substantially constant throughout the interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional timing systems, wherein timing signals are employed for controlling a plurality of operations of a general control system, such as the common control in a present day telephone system, counter chains are normally provided in a cascaded fashion to count down signals from one or more clock sources and distribute the divided clock signals throughout the system as needed. With this type of system, however, a considerable amount of active storage and dividing circuitry, such as flip-flops, is necessary in order to maintain the percent resolution of the timing signals fairly constant throughout the maximum time interval involved in carrying out a system control function.